what's your story?
by sadcatsam
Summary: It's a simple question and yet it brings back so many terrible memories.


"So Starscream; what's your story?"

The Decepticon looked up from the console, clawed digits pausing in typing for even if the action was imbued into his processor the question caught him off guard. One hand left the console and the other lazily stuck there as his frame turned toward the questioner to find the all too familiar red grounder. The pause given was calculated in order so Knockout would not question why he had taken so long to answer. Although red optics did seem to look around the room quickly trying to formulate some quick jibe, his voice did not waver. "_My_ story?" the other hand that was on the console rose up and pressed against his frame. "Whatever do you mean, good doctor?" In turn the other gave a sort of huff while the smirk plastered on his face never faded. He moved towards Starscream away from the door and went to lean by the console the seeker was tapping away at.

Arms became crossed and Knockout looked from Starscream to something that seemed more interesting, "You know what I mean. What made you become a Decepticon and try to overthrow our leader? Bots like you _always_ have a good story," and before Starscream could reply Knockout added, "If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine. It is a bit dull but I'm sure it will suffice." From what Starscream could tell, the grounder was quite eager to hear what his story consisted of. He probably thought it had a story of grand triumph as it was that Starscream did help in the war effort for a time before he chose a side. There were stories, perhaps a bit _too_ grand since stories passed down in the ages always twisted and turned.

Usually, Starscream would be delighted to know that such stories are being told to bolster his ego; yet he did not feel that way. Yet the idea of hearing Knockout's side did interest him in both blackmail and general curiosity. Starscream did not plan on telling him his story, it was too personal, too fresh. "Please, you go first. I do not wish to make your story seem so dry after telling mine. I insist." The liar gave a grin to the other, waiting for him to take the bait and run with it.

Unfortunately Knockout made tsk-ing noises, looking from Starscream to the now closed door. Lids were half closed and the smirk was now but a smile. "No, no. You might not tell me yours and I'm just _dying_ to know and I've already accepted that my story is dull regardless." Knockout looked back at Starscream smiling again, and it took all of Starscream's will to not scowl at the other. He made a frown instead, a sign, and turned back to the console. Starscream's story was too much of blackmail material to Megatron, and the idea of Megatron finding out that Starscream had done some things behind Megatron's back made him squirm. The seeker was lucky enough that the gladiator didn't go far enough into the pits of his memory before they had arrived at Earth. For it would have uncovered some rather unsavory memories that he wanted no one to know, forget even _see_. The abuse of Megatron's rule, those _awful_ experiments on his scientists and seekers.

Starscream would always remember the day that Megatron got him addicted to dark energon. It was a distant memory from that before everything went to scrap that Starscream wanted to become leader for good. To become Prime and bring back the Golden Age with Optimus; these intentions were true and always have been until that gladiator got him addicted to that horrible stuff. Starscream use to be an honorable bot in his own right and yet whenever Megatron beat him senselessly the seeker would always think back and wonder what it was that went wrong. It was the dark energon, of course, and yet he would always refuse to believe it. Always refuse in hopes those dark memories would fade away. Most bots would fantasize of how the times were before the war- before Cybertron died. Yet Starscream chose to try and delete those memories for regret of all his choices.

The pause must have been too long because Knockout tilted his head and he turned towards Starscream. "Is something wrong there Commander? Are the stories that others tell of your gallant battles on Cybertron not what they seem to be?" He turned, no longer leaning on the console and took a step towards Starscream almost scared and yet he still had a playful smile.

The seeker pressed some buttons on the console slowly, "You have no idea."


End file.
